Ayumi Sings Blasphomy
by IHKF
Summary: Ayumi overhears highschoolers singing a new version of the Barney song and resides it to Conan...it dosn't go well. Short little story with some AyumixConan fluff!


"Hey Conan, guess what I heard girls sing at camp last week?" Aymui said happily as Conan walked beside her. "Huh, what is it Ayumi?" Her smile grew. "I was sitting around the fire with my friend when I overheard the older kids singing a funny version of the Barney song, or, I THINK it was supposed to be funny..."

The detective rolled his eyes. He'd heard those types of songs too many times before. They were all immature and childish. However, he'd pull up a little bearence sense Ayumi was just a kid. "I don't understand some of the words in the song but I laughed anyways when I heard them singing it."

"Well, what was it?"

Ayumi took a deep breath. "I love you, you love me!"

Conan held back a deep breath, for he knew that Barney would die at the end of this song. "Barney gave me HIV!" He let out a gasp as his eyes widened. _What the?! _

"So I kicked him in the balls and shot him in the head!"

His jaw dropped.

"Now that purple b$(%d's dead!" She finished with a small smile and laughed at the 'funny' joke. Thankfully, there were no adults around on the sidewalk to gawk or worse-call social services, so all Conan had to do was stand there and watch as Ayumi waited for his reaction. _Those girls were singing that smut around a bunch of elementary kids? Really?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! _"Conan?"

"Ayumi, I never want to hear you talk like that again." The young girl was taken aback. She was expecting for him to explain to her what 'HIV' or a 'b$(%d' was, or tell her that he thought it was kinda funny, but not this. "What? What's wrong?"

"Ayumi, what those girls were singing is something you shouldn't know about and something that shouldn't ever come out of your mouth until you're much much older." She didn't seem to understand. "What? Why?" Conan was keeping his eyes on her's as the two had finally started walking again. "Ayumi, when girls start to curse at your age, they get into trouble and rebel because they didn't understand why they got in trouble. They become the bad kids and do bad things like drugs or smoking or even underage drinking..." He wasn't about to mention sex, concidering he didn't know what her parents had or hadn't discussed with her yet. "Next thing they know they're skipping school, they have a child and don't know who the father is, and they have to do things nobody wants to do for extra cash because their parents kicked them out of their house."

Conan knew that what he was saying was true from expirience with the troublemaking girls of the class. They all either ended up in jail or dead. Taking a gulp that Ayumi wouldn't see or hear, he turned his head towards the ground so that his bangs were covering his eyes. "And I don't want that to be you." The walk was silent for a few seconds...

"Conan!" Ayumi giggled. "You don't have to worry about that because as long as you're here," she gripped his hand "then I won't do any of those things." The detective tensed and looked towards the girl, his eyes narrowing slightly. _Ayumi...I can't... _Then he saw the look on her face. It was a sweet, happy, innocent look that he knew he'd miss when he turned back into Shinichi. Sighing, he forced his hand out of her's.

Ayumi was worried for a few seconds before Conan slipped his arm around her shoulders and laid her head down onto his shoulder. He smiled as she cuddled him a little. _Alright fine, I'll keep up being Conan a little while longer after we figure out the antidote for you, besides, I'm going to miss you when that time comes..._

* * *

Alright, so me and my friends were talking to eachother about funny songs. Some named were 'Elmo's Got a Gun', 'Grease', and a few others before my more rebelious friend started singing a new song that she had heard so we could laugh at it. 'I love you, you love me! Barney gave me HIV! So I kicked him in the balls and shot him in the head! now That purple b$(%d's dead!' Once I heard it, I knew I had to use it in a fanfiction and it seemed to fit well here so...there! XD I DO NOT OWN CASE CLOSED OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! THANK YOU!


End file.
